The One That Got Away
by ThatChickMayra
Summary: Rangiku's heart is going to have to make the biggest decision of her life. The hardest part is, that either way someone ends up losing, and she could be the one that loosest the most. M for CAUTIONARY PURPOSES. Gin/Ran Bya/Ran & Shuu/Ran
1. Broken

_**Hello, this is my first Gin/Ran fanfic. Im just starting to get into writing bleach fanfic. I do have a tumblr where i tend to post lots of fanfiction, poems, pictures/drawing, inspiration, ideas,etc. those stories make it here most of the time. Check it out .com **_

**Btw i dont hold chapters hostage for reviews but i do enjoy them especially when they help me grow as a writer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She stumbled into her room. Everything was spinning as she fell face down on her bed. The sake bottle was held tightly in one hand as the other wiped away the ceaseless tears.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at no one in particular. She turned onto her back and slid down to the floor. She took another big swig and tried to focus on the door.

Her memories had come back like raging waters, destroying what little hold on sanity she still possessed.

"_Gin! Where are you going, Gin?" He stopped walking. "Those are Shinigami clothes! Why are you dressed like.." He cut her off "Isn't it obvious? I am going to be Shinigami." _

_I stared._

"_I am going to become a Shinigami so I can change things. So you wont have to cry anymore."_

"Liar!" She threw the sake bottle at the door. The crash was loud and the liquid raced down the door, just like her tears. Glass was everywhere.

She couldn't believe him. He had betrayed them all, but most importantly he had betrayed her.

Though there relationship was complicated and was a far cry from what she had hoped it would become, what she dreamed it could become, she always held on to the fact that he cared about her. She always held on to that as truth.

Now. All she has our doubts. He did that to her.

"I hate you." She whispered as she curled in on herself and began sobbing silently on the floor, her rage subsiding into hurt.

This was the first time she had given into her emotions, those thoughts she had suppressed ever since that fateful day where he left, betraying all of the seretei.

She had maintained herself strong. She was a vice-captain. She had to be leader. No matter how she felt about him and what he had done she had to reign in all those negative emotions and walk around with a facade of happiness and normality.

Yet, even she had her breaking points.

As she lay there, on the cold hard ground surrounded by tears and sake, remembering all the good times between them, back when things weren't as complicated. She imagined a future with him, a future that could no longer exist becaus he destroyed that for them, someone listened to her sobs.

Someone stood outside her window, hidden by the night, listening to every sob, every tear, every curse. With every second Rangiku Matsumoto's heart was breaking, laying bare and naked on the floor next to her, cut by the jagged pieces on the floor and soaking in Sake,

His heart broke too.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, though it is in part RanGin pairing I have no idea if I am going to keep it that way. Maybe a love triangle? But with who? And no lie the ending of this chapter wasn't meant to be a cliffy I just don't know who to put outside her window..any ideas?**


	2. Morning Sickness

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rangiku awoke on her bed with a killer headache. And an even worse heartache.

Her eyes felt puffy from last night's crying and drinking.

"Ugh." She groaned as she got up from her bed. _Bed? I could have sworn I passed out on the floor?_ She thought to herself.

_Mmm, guess I just don't remember getting myself into bed._ She decided.

She looked outside her window and saw the sun high up in the sky.

"Fuck. Taicho is going to kill me." She cussed and got ready in a whirlwind, she flash stepped to their shared office.

_Ugh too fast! _She thought to herself, as soon as she got inside the office. She was trying to get control of her head. Everything was spinning so fast, she felt it coming and tried to hold it back. She felt so sick. She looked around frantically.

_Trash can? Trash can? Anything? Oh no! Oh no! Shit! _Was the last thought she had before she hurled all of yesterday's food onto the floor.

And that's when she saw the feet standing right in front of her vomit.

She froze.

_Really! What the fuck did I do to deserve this! _She thought to herself, still feeling nauseous and still looking down.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Her captain's feet appeared next to the feet she was still staring at.

She looked up at the two staring faces. One of confusion the other as blank and emotionless as can be.

"I-I-I…"She stammered. Her pasty face being graced on by a deep blush. "I-I am so sorry. Kuchiki-taicho." She said mortified. She felt another wave of nausea. Both men saw it, but Kuchiki-taicho got to a trash can first.

She poured her guts into it.

"Are you sick or hung-over?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked tiredly.

Rangiku groaned. _How EMBARRASSING! _

"I will excuse myself now. Thank you for your time." Kuchiki-taicho said before heading off towards the door. Hitsugaya-taicho just nodded and walked over to his vice-captain.

Rangiku hurled again.

Kuchiki Byakuya stopped. "Perhaps I can assist by calling on the 4th squad?" He asked.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Rangiku said from inside the trash can before another violent torrent escaped her throat.

The captain's looked at each other.

"Matsumoto I have seen you hung over multiple times but never like this?" Hitsugaya said half intending to embarrass her for her lack of responsibility, but mostly concerned for her wellbeing.

Without a word, Byakuya flash stepped out of the office and in a blink of an eye was back with Isane.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho." Hitsugaya greeted.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." She said back. Rangiku hurled again. Kuchiki Byakuya stood of to the corner.

"I said I was fine." Rangiku said as she got her head out of the trash can and managed to sit down. She was in a cold sweat and her face had lost its color. Isane began examining her.

"Though her body is dehydrated because of alcohol consumption that is not the main cause for this. I treated her as best I could but you need to go home and rest and hydrate your body again." Isane finished by addressing Rangiku.

They all nodded. Hitsugaya looked worried as Rangiku struggled to stand, she felt so weak, and collapsed back on her chair. All three people surrounded her.

"I could escort her back home and make sure she arrives safely." Kuchiki-taicho offered a helping hand, yet his face remained emotionless.

Rangiku was startled at the offer. And so it seemed was everyone else.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Hitsugaya said.

"I owe you." Byakuya countered. Even though his face was blank, his eyes showed determination on fulfilling this task. Hitsugaya was confused but nodded approval and with than Byakuya Kuchiki helped Rangiku Matsumoto off her seat, steadied her, and without ever letting go of her arm escorted back to her place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still no idea what pairing I'm doing :$ Trying out a lil bit of everything. :) R&amp;R!3<strong>


	3. 3 Hearts

**mmm still dont know what pairing SOOO heres a little of Hisagi, Byakuya, AND Gin. Lol. I feel i am going to continue this little three way pull.**

**Chapter 3**

Rangiku lay in her bed starring at the ceiling.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked herself still perplexed.

Byakuya Kuchiki made sure she got back to her place without dying on the way, and refused to leave till he made sure that Rangiku was in her bed with everything she could possibly need at a hands reach.

He left and said that he would send people to check up on her.

"Since when does he care?" Rangiku thought between hurls.

"UGH!" She groaned. "I AM NEVER DRINKING AGAIN!" She screamed and threw her pillow at the door but instead of it landing with a soft thump on the floor it was caught by someone walking in.

"That's what you always say." A familiar voice teased her slightly.

"Go away Hisagi, I'm not in the mood for teasing." She groaned. Hisagi's face went from light hearted to serious in less than a second.

Renji had told him Rangiku was sick and that for some reason Kuchiki-taicho had told him to go and check on her and find people to do so periodically. Renji's face was mirrored by Hisagi and Ikkakku. They were all baffled as to why Kuchiki-taicho and not Hitsugaya-taicho was asking others to go and make sure Matsumoto was okay. But no one dared question his command.

Still Hisagi was almost positive that Ran-Chan's "sickness" was just a hangover.

"Rangiku?" He asked tentatively. She really did look sick, though not less beautiful. He blushed at his thoughts.

"Mmm." Rangiku said while drinking more water. Her mouth tasted horrible.

"Well how much did you drink?" He asked concerned.

"Not that much." She lied. "Well not enough to get me how I am now." She said; which was true.

He stared at her.

"Isane said I got like a stomach flu or something weird like that, I don't know I wasn't paying attention. But me being dehydrated cuss of my drinking or whatnot made it worse. Satisfied." She snapped at him.

He was the 5th person to go and check on her and they had all asked the same questions and then given her the same looks. She was frustrated and aggravated, and annoyed at the fact that she probably looked all pale and sweaty and gross.

Hisagi nodded, though his eyes showed slight hurt at her words.

She noticed and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hisagi." She said sincerely.

"For what?" He asked taken aback. "It's me who should apologize. I was being intrusive and jumping to conclusions that probably offended you. I understand. In fact, forgive me; I came here to make sure you where okay not to make you feel worse." He said with a smile; though his smile was too stretched to seem legit.

He walked towards the nightstand next to her bed and made to grab the almost complete plate of food and half-drunk cup of tea when Rangiku put her hand on his arm. Hisagi froze completely. He stopped breathing, and all the blood rushed too his cheeks.

"Still. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She said. "It's just…" She stopped herself.

_Should I tell him? It's not like we don't know each other, but we also aren't the best of friends. I just feel so lonely._ She thought, all the while her hand still on his arm.

_What is she thinking about? Why is she still touching me with her delicate hands? Should I say something? _He thought at the same time.

Rangiku reclaimed her hand and gave him her back. Hisagi sighed sadly, though that wasn't his intention. He got the tray of food and took it back to the kitchen. He refilled her tea and got her a cup of water just in case.

When he walked back into the room, she was still giving him her back. He went to put the cups on her night stand so that she wouldn't have to get up from her bed, when he heard it.

Rangiku was sobbing quietly.

Hisagi didn't know what to do. But before his mind could react his body and heart did what it knew it should.

He sat on her bed, without an invitation, and reached out to touch her hand.

That simple act of kindness set her off like a wild fire.

She began crying harder. Hisagi turned her around and pulled her into his arms and let her cry. His mind still hadn't wrapped around the situation, but that didn't matter. For some reason Rangiku was crying, she was sad, and he was going to make her happy again.

The odd part was, Rangiku didn't protest. She let him guide her into his arms and cried, her face buried in his body her arms hugging him tight.

Hisagi was so confused. Here was what he always wanted, to have Rangiku in his arms, but it just seemed wrong. He had a small idea what all this drama was for and that hurt him because it meant she wasn't over him.

By this point the sun was already long gone.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki made sure he was the last one that would be going to visit Matsumoto, if only to avoid gossip being spread. He left his office a little after the sun had set and to avoid being seen he shunpoed to Matsumoto's place.<p>

The front door was still slightly ajar. He became concerned and walked in cautiously. He saw dishes on the sink and found the fire underneath the tea pot still shimmering, which meant someone had recently kindled it.

He was going towards Rangiku's room when he heard the crying. He began to make haste but stopped when he saw the reflection of Rangkiu's mirror that was situated in front of her bed.

There she was already taken care of. Her face was buried into Hisagi-fukutaicho's body and he was holding her.

Byakuya stopped. Turned on his heels and left Rangiku's place quickly. His face, though not showing any emotions, seemed to have gotten harder.

* * *

><p>Rangiku for the second night cried herself to sleep. This time in Hisagi's arm. At least she wasn't as lonely.<p>

Outside, someone saw the scene unfolding from its beginning. Someone saw what seemed to be an angry Kuchiki-taicho leaving after watching the same scene they had been watching in its entirety. And to be fair, they were just as angry at the scene. Watching her in his arms made their blood boil over and want to destroy something.

She couldn't belong to anyone else. No.

* * *

><p><strong>What d<strong>**o you think? Any other people I can throw in here? Like if it really needs more ships :p anyways R&R **


	4. Surprise By Your Window

**Long wait huh? my bad..im a little rusty but im satisfied with the end result xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hisagi was still holding on to her sleeping form and hadn't made any movement since he heard her fall asleep. But it was getting late, and he wasn't sure how she would react if she woke up and found him still here. He began to try and maneuver himself in a way that he could get off her bed but not wake her up.

He failed. She began to stir and mumble. Hisagi froze. He looked down and saw her eyes flutter open, still dazed by sleep, and they began to look around her room. And then looked at the body she was holding on too, and then her gaze went up that body to finally lock on to his gaze.

She let go of him immediately and sat up slightly embarrassed at her rashness earlier, _How could I dump all of that on to him and then fall asleep on him, oh poor Hisagi._ She thought to herself.

Hisagi remained exactly as he was, his mind buzzing a million miles per hour, confused as to what to do next.

"Thank you for staying with me." Rangiku said, turning to look at him. He nodded and made to get out of her bed. Before he could go any further, she reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

They looked at each other. Rangiku's eyes showed her pain and sorrow. Hisagi's eyes showed confusion and caution.

"Sorry about that." She finally said looking embarrassed.

"Ran-chan don't apologize." He said his voice deep with an emotion Rangiku couldn't understand.

"Still, you came here to make sure I wasn't dead, not to have to listen to my whining." Rangiku said trying to lift the atmosphere in her room.

"I'm here to make sure you are okay, and if that means you need a shoulder to cry on then that is what I will be."Hisagi said holding on to her hand. He had no idea where his sudden bravery and honesty came from but he felt she needed to hear that.

Rangiku smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded and left her room. She heard him open and close the door to her place and listened to his retreating footsteps.

She laid back down and refused to let her mind go to scary and hurtful places, so she started thinking of other things like shopping, and parties, and her friends, and slowly she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling better than the day before. She heard voices in her kitchen and made to get up, but her head spun and she lay back down. She still felt slightly nauseas and had a slight headache but she wasn't hurling anymore.

There was a knock on her room door.

"Ran-chan, are you up?" A shy voice said from the other side.

"Mmm." She answered.

Her door opened and in walked Isane, Nanao, and Momo.

"How are you feeling?" Isane asked Rangiku at the same time she walked over to her bed and sat down already examining her.

"Better." She answered and turned to Momo and Nanao, "What are you girls doing here?" She said in a friendly tone.

"Making sure you felt better." Nanao spoke softly, face full of worry.

"More than just a hangover." Momo said with a giggle, trying to lighten up the mood.

They all giggled, but it died into an awkward silence.

"Hisagi was here last night." Rangiku said hating the awkwardness.

Their faces where slightly shocked.

"Annd…" Nanao said wasting no time. She could always count on Nanao to waste no time in getting her to spill the beans.

"And I started sort of crying…"She stopped but the look Nanao gave her made her start speaking again quickly, "And well I think it scared him because for a while he just stood there." She finished.

"So he just stood there while you cried?" Momo asked concerned.

"Well at first, but then he kinda got in bed with me," Rangiku heard the words she said, paired the wide eyes of the girls in her bedroom, "Not like that!" She said, cheeks red.

"He just held me as I cried," She said eyes cast down.

"How romantic." Momo said wistfully.

"It would be romantic if his love was requited." Nanao said sitting on the bed as well.

"Nanao!" The other girls exclaimed.

"All I am saying is that Hisagi-fukutaicho knows where you're heart lies, even now, so whatever happened or didn't happen is just confusing, not romantic." She said with the tone of a mother.

The girls contemplated Nanao's words.

"Buzz kill." Rangiku said looking out the window.

She froze.

"Rangiku?" Isane said worried, she was still performing a checkup and could feel the spike in her reitsu. Nanao and Momo felt it too. They huddled closer.

"Ran-chan?" Momo asked tentatively.

Rangiku was frozen in her position; words couldn't come to her, no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes were fixed at the tree that stood a little far away from her bedroom window.

Nanao followed Rangiku's line of vision.

On a tree branch was a small package of dried persimmons. And a note attached to a forget-me-not.

* * *

><p><strong>Too OOC? I still dont really have a definite direction and i still dont know who to end up shipping in the story. Reviews will most likely say my decision. I guess even though it doesnt seem that way im leaning towards RanBya. lol R&R :)**


	5. Behind Byakuya

**I think i decided that to help me decide on the final pairing i will explore the guy's feelings for her...lets see how that works. Please give me ideas as to who and why under the context of the story AND let me know how im doing as a writer I LOVE IMPROVING to make my stories more interesting for you all :). so R&R ANNDD thanks to all the reviewers who have taken the time to write one :D and to all those people who dont have the time to review but definitely to read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Rangiku remained frozen as Nanao left the room to retrieve the note, the flower and the package. She didn't have to read the note to know who it was from and how dangerous it was if anyone else knew. So she gave her friend an out.

"It seems Hisagi stopped by and saw we were here." She said nonchalantly. Rangiku just nodded, her mind was somewhere else, and somewhere dangerous she didn't want to dwell in.

"What's the note say?" Momo pressed her curiosity overcoming her manners. She gasped at her brashness. "Oh no, never mind its private, of course." She corrected herself.

Rangiku remained silent, she was too far gone in thought. She had forgotten the ladies in her room.

They all stared at her as she stared at the note, reading and rereading it trying to decipher every word, every letter.

Nanao nodded for the door and the three ladies stood and made to leave.

As they walked the three fukutaicho's spoke of Rangiku's state, and how weird she acted with the flower and the note and the package. So weird in fact that Momo doubted it was from Hisagi, even if he had spent the night. Of course they spoke rather openly, assuming that no one was around to even listen.

They were wrong.

* * *

><p>"Hel…"Renji's hello died on his lips. His captain was clearly upset. He'd even venture into clearly pissed off. The air in the office they shared was stuffy. Kuchiki-taicho glared at a spot in the wall, his stare shot daggers. Renji feared that if he landed in his line of vision he would surely be speared to death.<p>

_What could have gotten him to get THIS angry? _He silently wondered.

After what seemed forever, Renji got fed up with his taicho.

"Uh...Kuchiki-taicho, is uh..." He didn't really want to ask because he knew his taicho was a very discrete and private person. He was sure to be punished for his brashness. He continued, "Uhm, Kuchiki-taicho is everything alright?" He said it quickly to try to evade punishment by hoping he was too consumed by thought to hear him.

He stirred; he turned his attention to his paperwork.

"Yes." He said dryly. Renji understood what it meant and without another word spoken between them he left his taicho with his thoughts.

Kuchiki-taicho is calm, cool, and collected. He is above almost everyone in the Sereitei. He is a noble. He is a Kuchiki. He doesn't yell, or break items in anger.

And yet.

Here he is.

About to blast his head and end the torture. Ready to break every window, every door in his way. And all for what? All because of what?

Her? He disdained those thoughts. His heart was Hisana's…but..she had passed so long ago and since her he had not had any intimate relationships. Thankfully his relationship with his sister, though intimate in a completely different way, allowed him to retain some of his humanity and saneness. But..? He was a man.

And now he was a jealous man.

Could he compete against two others who obviously have a stronger hold on her than he would ever have? She didn't even know he existed for all intents and purposes, to her he was nothing but another stuck up noble whom happened to be the taicho for sixth. How could he compete with her first true love and someone who proved to be an effective shoulder to cry on?

This time he did break a window from frustration.

The noise from the breaking of glass startled everyone near the taicho's office. But no one was as startled as the poor fukutaicho of tenth who was unfortunate enough to be walking past that exact window.

She was dragged from her dreams, and looked up at Kuchiki-taicho, startled and confused. Kuchiki-taicho looked across at the producer of the gasp and locked eyes with the cause of his moment of insanity and frustration.

His anger dropped to despair in seconds.

Her eyes where filled with pain and suffering. Those weren't the eyes he fell for unwillingly. Those eyes that said she knew your deepest darkest secret and if you didn't behave who knows what she would do with it. These where the eyes that mirrored his own pain and suffering at the thought of Hisana.

This wasn't right.

And that's when he realized he was more far gone than he wanted to believe. He still thought it was just a fixation on someone unattainable. That it was his body's way of reminding him it still needed some much needed and long overdue attention from a lover.

But that moment when her eyes looked at him, those eyes full of pain, that faraway look thinking of some distant past, he wanted to make it go away. Even if it meant bringing that treacherous traitor back into the Seretei and paying off whoever needed to be paid off in order for those two to be together…he noticed he would do it to keep her happy.

Yet, he is Kuchiki-taicho. Kuchiki-taicho is calm, cool, and collected. He is above almost everyone in the Sereitei. He is a noble. He is a Kuchiki. He doesn't yell, or break items in anger (well most times). So he did what was only natural for him to do. He turned away, expression as hard and angry as it was when his eyes met hers. He turned his back to the woman that was breaking down and suffering, because he was afraid.

And Kuchiki-taicho is never afraid.

The problem was that this woman, without even so much as speaking to him, has made him become Byakuya, simply that. No title, no responsibilities, no expectation. He has become who he has tried so desperately to hide to not disappoint his elders.

He felt ashamed at leaving her like that. So he turned again but she was no longer there.

He slumped in his chair, confused, angry, hurt, and scared.

_Knock. Knock. _Came a muffled knock at his door.

"Come in." He said, colder than usual. He pretended to be busy with paperwork.

"I heard a crash is everything all.."Renji began and then saw the mess behind his taicho's desk and his bloody knuckles.

He couldn't hide the surprise he felt even if he tried.

He chose to ignore everything thought and walked away from this confusing scene.

_I wonder what the hell has gotten into him! _Renji thought thoroughly confused. The exact same thought crossed Byakuya's mind when thinking of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :) I was sleepy and tired but my brain would NOT let me sleep until i wrote all the emotions that Byakuya was facing in this story :$ so my apoligies for any OOC or just chopiness or messiness. Let me know what ya'll think3<strong>


	6. Bar Talk

**So Im procastinating like HARDCORE on my homework so i wrote this super long chapter and then just divided it into three. I had noo freaking idea where i was going with it xD I guess I was just typing to type lol Hope it makes sense 3 ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Renji went to congregate at the usual bar out in the Rukongai. His fellow shinigami, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, and Kira where all there.

"Oi, Renji! Are you going to drink that!." Ikkaku yelled across their table. He didn't even allow Renji to answer and gulfed Renji's drink in one gulp. Laughing loudly he ordered another round for everybody.

"Is everything alright?" Hisagi asked his eyes showing concern, Renji was never this spacey.

"Hmm." Renji gave as an answer, he was still glaring at Ikkaku.

"Renji?" Kira asked.

"I'm just thinking of my captain." He said still looking a little confused.

"Oh you are?" Yumichika said, his words laced with intention.

"Not like that you idiot." He said throwing a cup at him. Yumichika easily dodged it.

"He punched a window." Renji said not convinced.

"You must be mistaken." Kira said in disbelief.

"Did you see him?" Hisagi asked also in disbelief. Yumichika and Ikkaku where laughing hysterically, the effects of the sake coursing through their bodies.

"No. But I walked in the office and there was glass everywhere and his knuckles where bloody." He said still confused. Yumichika and Ikkaku doubled over with laughter.

"Are you serious! I can't believe that!" Ikkaku said between their laughs.

"His beautiful hand!" Yumichika said gaining some composure.

"Is he okay?" Kira asked a little worried.

"I guess so. But keep this between us. If my taicho found out I was spreading rumors.." Renji thought of how many bad things he could do to him.

"There's already enough rumors going around anyways." Ikkaku said gaining his composure as well.

"Yes, and it seems that every so often they have to bring beautiful Rangiku into them." Yumichika said a little disgusted at how some people spread rumors for entertainment.

"What did they say about Rangiku?" Hisagi asked maybe a little too defensively.

"Well the rumor goes that they saw a man sneaking out of her quarters last night." Ikkaku started but both his and Yumichika's gaze landed on Hisagi.

Hisagi shifted uncomfortably, he turned and saw that even Kira and Renji where staring at him.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Hisagi asked uncomfortably, he downed another shot of sake.

"Well they say it was you." Yumichika his tone suggestive.

Hisagi spit out his drink.

They all laughed and dismissed the rumor because they all knew Hisagi would never act on his feelings for Rangiku.


	7. Crossing Paths

**Chapter 7**

Hisagi left the bar early and walked to his quarters. After that comment about the rumor he just was no longer in the mood for drinking. He was too consumed in thoughts of Rangiku that he didn't notice where he was going.

He bumped into someone and when he looked up to say sorry, his face drained from color quickly.

"My apologies Kuchiki-taicho I wasn't…" Hisagi began quickly. But his apology died in his lips because the way Kuchiki-taicho was looking at him made him feel like he was being stared at by an enemy, like if Hisagi was an enemy.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" Hisagi asked warily.

"Are you off to incite some more rumors?" Byakuya spat at Hisagi before he even noticed he was speaking. He was still enraged and didn't control his words. _Damn this woman!_He thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Hisagi blinked, confused as to what the taicho was referring too.

"Now Kuchiki-taicho, that's hardly fair."

Both men turned immediately at the voice. It was the voice that had haunted and blessed Hisagi's dreams many nights, the same voice that now invaded Byakuya's thoughts as well.

Rangiku said this meaning to be funny and coy, she felt a little better. But the way the men looked at her made her want to break down in tears again.

"Whaat?" She said her voice returning to her normal, playful tone.

Both men were too preoccupied looking at her red, puffy eyes. Clearly, she had been crying but she was trying to hide it.

"What isn't fair, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Byakuya reacted first.

"Accusing poor Hisagi of spreading rumors about us." She said sauntering over to Hisagi laughing gaily. _I wonder why he even cares. _She thought slightly confused and definitely curious.

"I didn't spread any rumors Rangiku." Hisagi said seriously.

"Oh Hisagi, I know you didn't." Rangiku said but she was looking at the taicho in front of them. His eyes where hard but not disinterested in the conversation, she could sense some tenseness but why? She thought she'd investigate. "There is no way you can spread a rumor, when what they say is true." She said winking at Hisagi. Hisagi's face turned ten different shades of red, but Rangiku was already looking at the taicho just to see if her little investigation was yielding any results.

Byakuya clenched his fists, his eyes involuntarily shot daggers at Hisagi's direction. This woman was playing him in front of his face. He felt pure indignation.

Rangiku's smile widened.

"Come on Hisagi, walk me home?" She asked but was already beginning to lead Hisagi away from the taicho. Byakuya was faster and flash stepped out of the area.

"Weird." She muttered.

"He's been doing all sorts of weird things, according to Renji he punshed a window." Hisagi stumbled out. Here he was spending time with Rangiku, alone, again!

"Yea, I know. I was there." She said amused.

They arrived at Rangiku's place.

"Thank you Hisagi for the company." Rangiku said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Y-Y-Your Welcome." He stammered out.

"Goodnight." She said and walked into her place closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisagi vs Byakuya! Tun tun tun :p i think Byakuya would win jus sayingg :p lol anyways...lets continue :)<strong>


	8. Moments

**Prepare for some emotional stuff..(like the rest wasn't right lol) GinxRan! with a surprise at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

She finally had something to help take her mind off of, No she wasn't going to say his name! She finally had something to help take her mind off of that traitor. She was going to figure out what has Kuchiki-taicho, the epitome of composure, all riled up.

Smiling for the first time, she walked to the bathroom and prepared a bath.

She began stripping her clothes off slowly, taking her time. Finally naked, she turned to step into her bath, ready to relax, when she felt it.

A very familiar spiritual pressure.

She began trembling, the reason behind it she didn't know. She waited, anticipated. Maybe she was going crazy.

"Ran-chan?" His traitorous voice reached her, sending chills down her back.

She couldn't quite see him yet, the water she had poured was really hot and there was a mist around her bathroom.

"Go away." She said, voice quivering.

"Ran-chan, please." He said quietly, pleading.

She remained still.

The mist began to dissipate, she could see bits and pieces. He was wearing the uniform of a traitor. And she stood gloriously naked.

Their eyes locked, and they stared at each other. For the first time, in a long time, his slits where open. He didn't know how much time he could risk and didn't want to miss seeing anything.

Their eyes spoke all the words and feelings they wanted to say but no one dare to speak.

Slowly, Rangiku was beginning to loosed herself control. There he was. The man that brought her many tears. The man who risked everything to come back to give her a note, to see her.

"Gin…" His name fell from her lips, almost like a prayer.

Gin closed the space that was between them and claimed her lips passionately. Rangiku, overwhelmed by emotions kissed him back with an equal passion. Tears streaming down her face.

But it was over too quick.

Gin knew they would feel his spiritual pressure if he wasn't careful. He had to leave. He pulled away from the kiss and felt around for incoming spiritual pressure.

He could sense three different spiritual pressures approaching in great speed.

"I have to go." He said stepping away.

"Gin.." She repeated.

He grabbed her and kissed her again, then held her in his arms one more time. He turned to leave and wasn't shocked to be stared down by a certain taicho.

"Gin.." She whispered, her fingers touching her lips.

Gin walked past the taicho and wasn't too surprised to have been able to pass through him.

"Ichimaru. Don't come here ever again." Kuchiki threatened the traitor

Gin turned to look at Rangiku again, "Later Ran-chan." He said sadly. And with that he was gone.

Rangiku turned to the taicho.

"Why?" She whispered, still in a daze.

"You would have been taken prisoner for harboring a fugitive." Byakuya said coldly, avoiding at all costs staring at her; Rangiku was still naked.

"Oh," She managed and got in her bath, but she just sat there.

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes and then Byakuya turned to leave her, he was invading her privacy and she probably which to be alone.

"No." She said a little panicked. "I don't wish to be alone for fear of falling apart." She said truthfully.

Normal Rangiku would have laughed off the whole situation, but normal Rangiku wasn't here and this man had already seen her at her most vulnerable. There was nothing to hide. Plus, something deep inside of her, the part of her that knew a lot about men knew he would stay if she asked.

He turned and sat on the floor next to her bath but faced away from her.

Rangiku didn't cry anymore, she just sat there, eyes glazed. Her mind was somewhere else.

Byakuya felt her began to play with a strand of his hair, but he didn't comment or make to move. He just let her.

They both tried to wrap their minds over their emotions and their thoughts.

So they sat, in silence, together.

* * *

><p><strong>I was soo sad when I made Gin leave! But i just let these chapters flow as the idea came to me..now thinking back there could have been a potential lemon . eehh this will just make poor Rangiku confused! :( Im evil... :'(<strong>


	9. Torn Hearts

**Its finals week and I like to procastinate sooo i write looong chapters xD hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 9**

Toshiro ran as fast as he could.

He sensed his reitsu, he was certain. He didn't even have to try and locate where it was, he knew if that traitor was in fact in the Soul Society there was only one place he would go.

Toshiro shunpoed even faster. _If he hurts her anymore I swear…_But his thought died in his head. He had arrived at Rangiku's place and though he could feel she was not alone the reitsu he could feel was not Ichimaru's.

_Kuchiki-taicho?_ He thought to himself. _Hmm…_He wondered why on earth would the taicho of the sixth be in his fukutaichos home.

Of course he didn't want to impose on Rangiku's affairs but he had to make sure she was alright.

So he went to knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Hisagi ran as fast as he could. Though his sensing abilities where not as good as a taicho's he always kept a watch on Rangiku's spiritual pressure, especially since she had become sick. It was spiking out of control, she was clearly agitated. So he ran to her.<p>

As he got closer he could sense a familiar spiritual pressure but he couldn't quite put his finger on whose it was.

The closer he got the more distinct it became.

Until it hit him, "Ichimaru's!" He exclaimed and flash stepped like Yorouchi Shihoin herself.

When Hisagi arrived at Rangiku's he was running so fast and he was so lost in his thoughts that he found it hard to stop, in fact the only reason he stopped was because he collided with a small but sturdy something.

Whatever it was was now lying underneath him and both of them where inside Rangiku's home.

The crash was so loud and strong that it completely blew the door off its hinge.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was standing in front of the scene with his hand at his zanpakatu, poised and ready for attack.<p>

Rangiku was behind him, wrapped in a towel.

Hisagi's face drained of color then turned bright pink. _Kuchiki-taicho? What is he doing here?_ He thought to himself somewhat sadly.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" Toshiro yelled so loud that it scared all of them, even Byakuya back to reality.

Hisagi jumped off of the poor little taicho. Hitsugaya was turning red with anger.

"YOU BAKA! Don't you know how to stop your shunpo?" He yelled at Hisagi but slowly started regaining his self-control.

Rangiku giggled.

All three men turned to look at her so fiercely that the giggling stopped immediately.

"What?" She said in her whining voice.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked Rangiku, his question heavy with implication.

Rangiku nodded but averted looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Hisagi asked her, his eyes full of concern.

She looked at him, and then looked away.

"Why are you both here?" She asked though it came out a little too accusatory. _Did they know? _She thought to herself.

"I don't know why this baka is here," He said giving Hisagi the death glare, "But I sensed a…_different_…spiritual pressure coming from this area and as I got closer I sensed your agitation. I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said bending the truth for her sake. If it had been Ichimaru here he wasn't going to parade the fact around, it would get Rangiku in trouble for sure.

Rangiku's face drained of color. He knew.

"Let's just cut the crap, Ichimaru was here and we all knew it." Hisagi said completely unlike himself. He wanted answers and had more questions than he had the will to ask. For starters, _why was Kuchiki-taicho here, with Rangiku, and why was Rangiku in only a towel? _He thought to himself and this question had him in bad mood. Add the fact that the traitor was here, and not just any traitor, Ichimaru, the traitor that also took with him Rangiku's heart and Hisagi was not acting like himself.

Everyone turned to look at him rather taken aback.

They stood in silence.

"Well, was he here Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked her.

She nodded.

Then both men looked at the other taicho in the room.

Byakuya had remained silent throughout this whole exchange. He was rather irritated at the fact that both these men ruined his and Rangiku's moment. He was even more irritated that Hisagi was there. Hitsugaya-taicho he could understand being there but Hisagi infuriated him ever since he saw her in his arms.

"He was here." He said as uptight and calm as he was known for.

No one talked but the question lingered in the air. These men needed more information until they would leave him and her alone.

Silence.

"And then what? Did you fight him?" Hitsugaya asked tired of the silence and knowing Kuchiki-taicho would not continue unless asked.

Hisagi balled his fists.

"No, we did not fight." He answered smoothly.

"Why not? He's a traitor!" Hisagi said angrily but calmly.

"We did not fight because it would have called attention to the fact that he was here." He said pointedly. _Was this man truly and idiot!_ He thought to himself.

Both Hisagi and Hitsugaya understood what Byakuya meant by calling attention to the fact that Ichimaru was here. It wasn't here as in the Soul Society but here as in Rangiku's home.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I am grateful you did not call attention to this situation." Hitsugaya-taicho said. What he meant was, 'Kuchiki-taicho, I am grateful you did not call attention to this situation AND got my fukutaicho captured for harboring a fugitive and possible sentenced to life in prison or worse.'

Byakuya nodded.

"Are you okay?" Hisagi asked Rangiku again.

She looked up at him and smiled sincerely.

"I've been better, but I'm okay." She said, her eyes showing the sadness behind them.

Hisagi wanted to reach out for her but he didn't dare move.

All three men looked at her again.

"Thank you," She started, "All of you for coming to check up on me." She was sure she wasn't assuming. "It means a lot to me." She said smiling her same sad smile to all three of them.

"It's no problem." Hisagi said to her, searching for any sign of harm other than sad eyes.

"We will talk about it tomorrow." Hitsugaya said looking at her, searching like Hisagi was, for any sign of damage other than her damaged heart.

Rangiku nodded.

Hitsugaya made for the door and left as quickly as he got there.

Hisagi looked at Rangiku and then looked at Kuchiki-taicho. The taicho was staring at him and if he wasn't mistaken he could sense something dangerous radiating from his presence.

Then Hisagi made a bold move.

He moved towards Rangiku and pulled her into a hug so fiercely her towel almost came off.

Rangiku scrambled to regain her hold on her towel but allowed the hug and even leaned into it.

"Thank you Hisagi." She said with eyes closed and sighing contently. She needed a hug.

"You're welcome." And with that Hisagi left as well.

Rangiku turned to Byakuya, she was going to say thank you and ask him some questions she had had but all of that died on her lips.

The look he gave her was possessive. Intense. Emotional. It wasn't the normal gazes that Kuchiki-taicho, the nobleman, granted those around him.

It was raw and different.

And just like that his eyes where back to their stoic voids. He turned to leave her, she needed time, obviously, she was confused and emotional and he was not a man to take advantage of the situation.

She was lonely and it was only a matter of time before she seeked a body to make her feel wanted and needed. It wasn't that he thought low of her, far from it. She was not as easy as some lying scums wished she was, but she was vulnerable and heartbroken. She was too raw and he knew that feeling.

He reached the door when she stopped him.

"Wait." She whispered, "Don't go?" She asked it. Rangiku was confused as to why she was asking the captain of the sixth division to stay with her. Why him of all people? They hardly even spoke to each other! Even earlier in the bathroom their exchange of words was next to nothing. So why him?

It was the way he had looked at her. The intenseness, the difference in his person when he was around her. She knew that was the answer.

They stood in silence, looking at each other. And there it was again, those eyes, usually void of emotions, had so many in them it was hard to pinpoint one.

He walked towards her in graceful strides and pulled her into him delicately. He held her in his arms and breathed in her sweet smell. He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"Not tonight." He said sweetly and with that he was gone.

Rangiku stood in her house, wrapped in nothing but a towel, confused.

Her heart ached.

She went to her room and threw the towel on a chair. She lay naked on her bed and began thinking of all that had happened in that short amount of time. Rangiku stopped herself, she didn't want to think but she couldn't sleep either so she went to her drawer and took a shot of the strongest sake. She started counting in her head afraid that if she didn't keep her mind busy it would go back to everything that had happened.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…._

Gin had been here. He came to see her! He kissed her with so much love! But why? Why would he risk coming to see her? Why would he leave Hueco Mundo to come see her? Why would he betray the Soul Society in the first place? So many questions she needed answers for. But what Rangiku came to realize that despite everything, his betrayal to her, to everything they stood for, to the Soul Society, she wasn't angry. She wasn't mad at him for any of that. She was sad and heartbroken that he left her. That was it. Plain and simple. She wanted him back and that's what made her mad. The fact that she needed Gin, it made her feel weak.

She took another shot. The sake wasn't kicking in fast enough.

_11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20…_

Then her mind trailed to Hisagi. Oh poor Hisagi, he would be so good to her. She needed someone like him. Someone she could depend on to be there for her. He also knew some of what she was going through, his captain deflected from the Soul Society as well. He was betrayed also. She knew he liked her and had always tried to not encourage his feelings. But then look at what she did! She let him stay in her room, hold her as she cried, walk her places! Her heart ached for him. She was so cruel, she thought. But he knew his feelings where unreturned right? So why did he come to her so fast when he thought she was in trouble? Would he really have confronted Gin, if it came down to it, for her? Rangiku's mind tossed and turned because she couldn't shake Hisagi from her mind. She cared for him, but was it only like a friend? Or had she just slipped in a vulnerable moment and held on to the closest thing to her at the time?

_21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…_

That question brought more questions but this time pertaining to the most peculiar of all the men in her life, Byakuya. She asked him to stay with her? Why? Why did she need him to stay? Why him? Why not Hisagi? Why did she want the company of a man who had never dignified her with it? Why did he hold her so delicately? And why did he kiss her forehead? That seemed much too intimate. Why was he the first one here when Gin showed up? Why did he let her play with his hair? Why did he stay when she asked? And his gaze! Why did it have so much emotion?

She sat up on her bed exhausted with so many thoughts. She didn't want to think. It was too confusing. The sake wasn't working and neither was counting. She loved Gin though she hated to admit it. But she needed to not love him, he wasn't going to come back and it just wasn't healthy. Byakuya confused her, she didn't need that in her life and she wasn't just going to waltz up to his office and demand answers. That was just not the kind of thing you did when it pertained Kuchiki-taicho. And although her heart rejected Hisagi as more than just a friend she was sure it could bend enough for her to be happy. Her mind was a little friendlier to the idea and she decided she would give him a chance.

She started feeling the buzz that the alcohol was bringing her but she took another shot for good measure.

As soon as she decided this her heart brought up images of her and Gin. They were hurtful and painful and full of nostalgia. She shook her head violently trying to shake the images away. Rangiku had made up her mind her heart needed to follow suit. Then her heart brought up images of Byakuya. Things that hadn't happened but some hidden kinky part of her wish had. They were passionate and different and so raw it made her hot just thinking it. No! He was a noble and so emotionally unattainable, just like Gin. She needed someone that would be there for her, someone not complicated and that was Hisagi. She began counting again before sad thoughts of Gin or raunchy thoughts of Byakuya creeped into her mind.

_31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40…_

What she needed was to think of a future with Hisagi or nothing at all.

The sake kicked in and she dozed off and since she couldn't think of a future with Hisagi she dreamt of nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please 3 I enjoy reading the reviews and they help me with the way I write and the direction I take this story in. :) Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and those that read this story and like it 3<strong>


	10. Girl Talk

**Sorry for taking forever to update. This chapter is more of girl talk..hence the title lol. Hope you like it and review. Its really long and I should update soon. I have an idea where the next couple of chapters are going but I always appreciate suggestions. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Rangiku woke up on her bed. Alone.

Though she didn't remember crying, she could feel the dampness that lingered on her cheeks. Her hands tried to clean her face but fresh tears just remade the stains.

Rangiku was bewildered. She didn't understand why she was crying.

She knew it wasn't because of that traitor. Her heart had become numb now when it came to thoughts of him. Well numb enough.

It wasn't because of the captain of the sixth. Rangiku's heart didn't feel sorrow where he was involved, just confusion.

Then why?

_Hisagi? _She thought to herself. The tears began to fall down uncontrollably at just thinking his name.

But why?

"STOP!" She screamed at herself. "You are being ridiculous Rangiku!" She said sternly.

The tears stopped.

"Talking to yourself is a bad sign, you know that right?" A familiar and friendly voice reached Rangiku. She turned to the door to see her best friend standing there, staring.

"How long have you been there?" She said just a little embarrassed.

"Long enough." Nanao said leaving her place at the door and walking over to Rangiku's bed.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Rangiku contemplating the sudden onslaught of tears. Nanao wary, ready for any sign of emotional instability. When she saw her friend gain composure she spoke again, "Go clean yourself you look awful." She said in a serious tone, but underneath that tone lay a more playful one.

"Nanao you're awful!" Rangiku pouted but got up to go to the bathroom to shower.

Nanao giggled and waited.

* * *

><p>Rangiku let the warm water caress her body. Hug her. Tease her. Like she hadn't been in such a long time. She knew what her body wanted, needed. But she didn't want just anybody.<p>

If she was honest with herself, she wanted him. Though he was a traitor, she still loved him.

_So much for being numb. _Rangiku chided herself. Her thoughts carried her to a simpler time, back when she didn't doubt him. As much.

He was always different when other people where there. He treated her differently. But when they were alone, it was almost like he was a complete different person and the exact same man she always knew.

As the water ran down her back she remembered one special day.

The day he told her something that she had held onto, even now.

"Giin!" She whined at him.

"Ah come on Ran-chan, I have to go. Rumors will spread for sure." He said but he let her guide him back to her room.

"I'm used to rumors." She said winking, guiding him back to her bed.

"Hmm." He said, face getting a little harder remembering just how used to rumors she was.

"Jealous?" She teased him and lay him on her bed.

"No." He said flatly. He no longer tried to hide his emotions around her, well not all of them.

She giggled. "Don't be ridiculous, you know those rumors aren't true." She said lying on top of him. Molding to his body perfectly.

"I know. But it's still annoying to have to deal with the scum who spread those rumors as if they were truths." He said holding her tighter to himself.

She sighed contently.

He played with her hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity.

_Not long enough. _She thought as she ran the shampoo through her long hair. The thoughts came back.

"Gin?" She said getting off of him enough to where she could see him in the eye, well if he opened them.

"Hmm." He supplied, still playing with her hair.

"What am I to you?" She asked him timidly. Rangiku wasn't the timid type, but with Gin, she just didn't want to scare him off. She had before when she had asked this question.

Silence.

Then he surprised her.

"Everything." He said, eyes open, full of emotion and depth that Rangiku almost cried.

Instead she smiled a huge smile at him.

"Really?" She asked clearly happy with his answer.

"Always." He said, and he smiled at her too. And not his usual creepy overstretched smile. He smiled a smile that rivaled hers. He smiled a beautiful smile.

She fell back onto him and hugged him tightly.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, holding on to each other and that precious moment.

Even though her heart ached, she smiled at the memory. That was a good memory, one of the best memories she had actually. She rinsed out her hair.

She finished her shower and walked back outside to her room clad in only a towel.

* * *

><p>"Oh you're still here." She said it with playful annoyance.<p>

"You aren't going to get rid of me until we talk." Nanao said in a very businesslike manner.

"I figured." Rangiku said dropping her towel.

"You also aren't going to scare me away with nudity." Nanao said matter-a-factly. A small smile played on her face.

"Ahh a girl can try." Rangiku shrugged it off and got dressed. "I know you know." She said casually.

"I was expecting it. I was paying close attention. So yes, I know." Nanao nodded.

"Anyone else?" Rangiku asked nervously.

"You mean aside from your taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, and Hisagi-fukutaicho?" She said her voice full of implication.

"Yea that was weird in and of itself." Rangiku said remembering all that occurred last night. "But no, I didn't mean them. And besides they won't tell and I know you won't either." She said sitting on her bed next to Nanao.

"No. But I believe Shunsui suspects." She said pushing her glasses up. Nanao saw the panicked look on Rangiku's face and added, "Don't worry he will never have it confirmed and even if he did he also wouldn't tell."

Rangiku nodded.

"Why where you crying?" Nanao asked, knowing that Rangiku probably didn't want to talk about Gin. Besides she just wanted Rangiku to tell her he was here so she knew for sure.

"I don't know." Rangiku said truthfully.

Nanao stared at her kindly but waited for her friend to proceed.

"I think, no, I'm sure it was over Hisagi." Rangiku said bringing her knees to her chest.

"Hisagi?" Nanao said surprised. "I thought you didn't return his feelings?"

"I don't. I think that's why I was crying." She said chewing on her lip.

"I'm confused Rangiku." Nanao said turning to her.

"Okay, well you know Kuchiki-taicho was here and so was Hisagi, and well him." She said stretching out her legs. Nanao nodded and Rangiku proceeded with her tale. "Well after they left I made up my mind to fall for Hisagi. I will have a future, a romantic future, with Hisagi. He is best for me since he actually cares for me and he has an idea of what I'm going through." She said playing with her hair, trying hard to avoid Nanao's gaze.

Silence.

Nanao wasn't going to speak so Rangiku continued.

"I think I was crying because either I'm sad that I'm settling or I'm sad that I'm doing something horrible to Hisagi." She said finally turning to her friend, "Or maybe both." She said. Rangiku was searching in her friends eyes for anything, any sign of what she was thinking.

"What about Ichimaru?" Nanao said flatly.

"What about him?" Rangiku said with a new found anger towards the man. "He is a traitor. Most importantly he betrayed me. If he does or doesn't love me, it no longer is important. I will have nothing to do with him and I have to move on or else I'm going to kill myself just thinking about it and wallowing." She said face hard. "I don't want to be another Momo." She whispered.

Both women remained in silence remembering what had happened to their friend right after the deflection of the shinigami captains.

"You aren't Momo." Nanao said.

"I know." Rangiku countered. "But I could be." She shivered.

"You can't just make yourself fall in love with Hisagi, Rangiku. Love doesn't work that way." Nanao said softly.

"I know it doesn't, but no one ever said anything about love." She said coldly.

"Would you really do that to poor Hisagi?" Nanao asked her, a little ashamed for her best friend.

"I don't know. Maybe. I can be pretty selfish." Rangiku said feeling horrible.

"Well I can't tell you how to live your life. But I will tell you that it's not going to work and you are going to break his heart like Gin broke yours." Nanao said pushing her glasses up.

Rangiku mulled over what her friend said.

"And then Kuchiki-taicho had to come and fuck everything up!" She exclaimed.

"See now that is what I'm most interested in." Nanao said smiling. "What was he doing here?"

"He was the first one here." Rangiku said remembering when he arrived. "He saw me naked, or well I was naked when he walked in on me and Gin." She said with a far off look.

"He what! Walked in on you and Gin doing what!" Nanao exclaimed, so unlike herself.

"I was going to take a shower when Gin showed up so I was naked. We didn't do anything, well aside from kissing, and when Kuchiki-taicho showed up Gin left right away. I was still naked and though I'm pretty sure he glanced he kept his eyes locked on mine." She said smiling. "It was different." She giggled.

Nanao looked at her.

"Then he was going to leave and I asked him not to. I got in the bath and he sat on the floor facing away from me. He didn't speak and neither did I, but he let me play with his hair." Rangiku said perplexed.

"He what?" Nanao asked.

"Yea, he let me played with his hair." She said touching her fingers, remembering how smooth and silky it had felt in her hands. "Then we heard a crash at the door. He shunpoed out of there before I could even blink. I got a towel and walked outside to find my taicho and Hisagi standing there, well more like Hisagi lying on top of my taicho." She said laughing.

Nanao giggled too. "I could just imagine Hitsugaya-taicho's reaction."

"Yea, he was pretty mad." Rangiku said giggling too, it felt nice to giggle.

"And then what?" Nanao asked.

"And well then Hisagi was being all pissed off for no reason. He cut straight to the point and asked if Gin had been here. And all these stuff. My taicho left soon after he had enough information to know I was okay. Then Hisagi hugged me and left. And when I turned to thank Kuchiki-taicho he was like staring at me like if I, I don't even know how he was looking at me, but there where so many emotions I couldn't even pick one to describe it." She said even more perplexed. "Then I asked him to stay again."

"Why him?" Nanao asked curious.

Rangiku shrugged.

"Then he did the weirdest of all the things that happened to me last night." She said turning to her friend.

Nanao raised her eyebrows. "Weirder than everything else you told me." She said doubtful.

"Yes. Listen. He pulled me into a hug, kissed my forehead, and said, 'Not tonight.'" Rangiku tried to impersonate his voice.

Nanao choked on her own saliva.

"Not tonight? What did he mean?" Nanao was too beside herself to care about being her usual calm self.

"I don't know." Rangiku said exasperated.

"Aren't you curious to find out?" Nanao pressed.

"I am. But what if I don't like the answer. I mean he is a noble for crying out loud. Plus he's never given me the time of day, not even a hello, nothing. And now all of a sudden he is there to help me. What the fuck is up with that shit!" She said kind of angry.

"Rangiku language." Nanao chided her. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Well, all I know Nanao is that my life has been too complicated already. Gin was emotionally unavailable and I am not about to go from one locked up guy to another. Plus, Kuchiki-taicho is worse!" She said crossing her arms over her chest, a feat in and of itself.

"So?" Nanao asked.

"So, Hisagi is less complicated. He likes me. He's emotionally available. He doesn't run from my tears. He cares about me. And he likes me." She said simply. "I need something simple in my life. Even though I could never love Hisagi, I am sure I can bend my heart enough to where I can live happily with him."

Nanao rolled her eyes. "If you say so Rangiku."

Rangiku chewed her lips.

She thought she had made up her mind about Hisagi, but Nanao had made her think about Kuchiki-taicho again. And if she was honest with herself, the raunchy thoughts of him where enough to make her climax she could just imagine what actually succeeding in bedding him would feel like.

He was a mystery. Rangiku liked mysteries.

The two best friends stared at each other.

"Don't look at me like that." Rangiku whined at Nanao.

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Nanao smiled, she knew what Rangiku was thinking about.

"Ugh! I hate men!" Rangiku whined again.

"No you don't." Nanao said calmly.

"I hate you." Rangiku countered.

"No you don't." Nanao said getting up.

"Where you going." Rangiku asked her.

"Work." Nanao pushed her glasses up, "As should you."

Rangiku groaned.

"I'm still set with my Hisagi plan." She called after her friend.

Before Nanao walked out the door she turned and yelled at Rangiku, "Sure you are."

And with that she shunpoed away.

_UGH! _Rangiku screamed in her head. _Stupid Nanao! Came here to ruin everything._

As Rangiku walked to work she couldn't stop thinking of a certain captain of a certain division.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty long huh? :p Anyways again I really like reviews and i especially like suggestions. I still havent decided who she is going to end up with. Oh and I forgot to address that this is before the Winter war, its like set a little after Gin leaves with Aizen. So thats why Gin is still alive. Just clearing that up. r&amp;r :)<strong>


	11. Confessions

**Sorry for the late update :/ But its a really long chapter :D I just hope it makes sense because I wrote half asleep so it might be a little jumpy at times. This isnt one of my best chapters writing style wise but it moves the story along which is good :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

Gin paced the cold, white floors of Las Noches. He was losing it fast. He didn't think he was going to be able to keep up this façade with Aizen and Tossen. He wanted to go back. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how bad he had hurt her and how he still had her heart.

He smirked at that thought.

It was selfish to want her in that much pain but he couldn't help smile at it. At least her pain was because he had left and that meant she still cared about him, still loved him.

Even far away he still held more of her than Hisagi-fukutaicho or Kuchiki-taicho.

His face got hard at the thought of those two.

He knew Rangiku; if he stayed gone for a long time he might just loose her.

He cursed at the air.

"That's different." A bored voice reached his ears.

"How can I help you sexta?" He said returning to his default face, eyes closed and all smiles.

"Nothing." Grimmjow smirked at the ex-taicho.

Gin continued to smile; he wasn't going to lose control again. He couldn't let Aizen suspect anything. Or all he gave up would be for nothing.

He gave Grimmjow his back and continued his train of thought.

He had to see her again, have her again. He wouldn't let her forget him.

* * *

><p>Rangiku got to the office she shared with Hitsugaya-taicho and sat to do paperwork but it was already done.<p>

"That's weird." She spoke aloud.

"I had a lot of extra time." Her taicho's voice came from the couch.

"Taicho you shouldn't have" Rangiku said in her sing-song voice.

Hitsugaya just grunted. "You can go."

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked but didn't even wait for the answer before she was out the door.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rangiku decided to go on a walk and think of all that had happened, most specifically her talk with Nanao.<p>

"Stupid Nanao." She huffed.

She wished Nanao hadn't pressed her about Kuchiki-taicho. Her mind was set and there was nothing she could do about it.

In a bout of determination she stalked off to the ninth division headquarters looking for a certain someone.

She had barely arrived when she heard someone yell.

"Rangiku!" The acting captain of the ninth exclaimed.

"Hello, Hisagi." Rangiku said flirtatiously but not overtly.

Hisagi swallowed hard.

"Hi." He managed.

"Are you busy?" She said leaning in closer to him, her chest almost touching his, almost.

Hisagi just shook his head.

"Then take a walk with me?" She said in her most innocent voice ever. She was going to get this over with and move on with her calm, stress free life with Hisagi.

Hisagi was taken by surprise at her request but he was as hell going to deny it.

"Uhm, sure." He said smiling slightly.

She immediately took his hand in hers and walked out of the ninth division together.

They had been walking in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes, still holding hands. Or well Rangiku was holding Hisagi's hand because Hisagi's hand was still limp from the shock.

"What's wrong?" She said unexpectedly stopping. "You don't seem to like holding my hand." She pouted at him.

"Oh no!" He said a little too enthusiastically, "It's just. It's." He couldn't get the words to leave his mouth.

"It's just what? Come on, out with it. I thought we trusted each other." Rangiku said looking at him with sad eyes, "Or you don't trust me?" She said and made her sad eyes look down at her feet.

She felt so mean for playing Hisagi like this but she had to do what she had to do. So the game continued.

"No, Rangiku. Of course I trust you." He said boldly reaching over to raise her head up by slightly nudging her chin up. He had turned a slight tinge of pink.

"Then why don't you want to tell me why you dislike holding my hand so much?" She pouted again.

They both stayed quiet. Hisagi contemplating whether to confess or not. Rangiku waiting for him to confess that he likes her so that she can confess she did too and they could move on with life.

Then more silence. But this time it was because they both saw him. Out of the corner of their eyes. Someone was watching their interaction, possible even listening. For how long? They wondered.

_Fucking shit, not you! _Rangiku thought in her head. _It's bad enough I can barely go through this and now you are here reminding me of your sexiness and mystery. Well fuck you! _She said to herself trying to avoid looking at that man and trying to focus on Hisagi. It was going to happen today.

_What the fuck? _Hisagi thought as he noticed Kuchiki-taicho out of the corner of his eyes. That man had been acting very weird, especially towards him.

"Hisagi I'm waiting." Rangiku said a little impatiently, but since Hisagi was too lost in thought he didn't really notice her tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rangiku." He said blushing again.

"Then answer me please. Do you trust me or not? Because you won't tell me why you dislike holding my hand so much." She said this louder than she had intended. Or maybe she wanted Kuchiki-taicho to hear. _Hmmm…_

"I do trust you Rangiku. And I do not dislike holding your hand." He emphasized this by grabbing her hand in his. "I just. I was shocked you grabbed my hand and asked me to go on a walk with you. I didn't know how to react. My brain is barely catching up; forgive me if my body is still slow in responding." He responded with a small smile and a pink face.

_It's now or never. _Rangiku thought to herself, she leaned in to kiss him. Show him that she wanted him in that way so that he could get over this initial shyness and they could get on to the rest of their lives.

But before she could close the distance between their mouths another person appeared next to them suddenly.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, your taicho has ordered you to attend a special meeting between our divisions." Kuchiki-taicho said coldly. He was shooting daggers at Hisagi every time he looked at him.

"Hmm that is odd. What are the affairs that our division is engaging on?" She said perplexed at these turn of events.

Kuchiki-taicho turned to give a hard stare at Hisagi-fukutaicho. "They are private." He almost spat.

"I'll leave" Hisagi said coldly, staring at Kuchiki-taicho.

_Does he like her? I will prove my theory._ Hisagi thought to himself.

To prove his theory, before he left he boldly kissed Rangiku in the cheek. He turned quickly to see Kuchiki-taicho's reaction. All he got to see before he left was that the taicho immediately tensed more than usual.

"So we are alone. Would you like to tell me now?" She said non chalantly.

"Forgive me from being so bold but I despise you being next to him." He said eyes still blank and far off.

"Next to who?" She asked but they both knew the answer. Quiet.

"Again, forgive me for being so bold in what I'm about to do." He said and without any ceremony he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She heard gasps coming from all over the place.

_Kuchiki-taicho just kissed my forehead in public! _She thought to herself.

Before her head could truly grasp what the hell was going on he spoke again.

"May we go somewhere more private?"

It took her a while that he had whispered this to her ear sending shivers down her back.

She just nodded.

Byakuya took her hand and led her away quickly. He knew the rumors were going to spread immediately and they were probably going to be nothing at all like what actually happened.

After some time walking in silence, hand in hand, causing even more eyebrow raises and shushed mutterings they stopped near an isolated lake.

Byakuya still held on to Rangiku's hand.

There was silence for what seemed an eternity.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho.."Byakuya broke the silence.

"Rangiku." She said taking her hand back and cradling it in her other hand.

"Rangiku then, I sincerely want to apologize for my brashness. I am not a very forward type of man but I could not bear the thought of you kissing that man in front of my very eyes." He said looking towards the lake.

"Why? Why me? Why now? Why do you care?" Rangiku asked him still dazed and confused.

"I do not possess the answer for I do not know why and I do not know why now. All I know is that I've realized that you have bewitched me. You have made me do things I never thought I was capable of doing. I just do." He said now facing her, looking at her eyes, searching.

Rangiku turned, giving him her back.

_Oh my now what am I supposed to do. I was dead set on Hisagi and now here is this ridiculously sexy man confessing that he at least feels something towards me. What the fuck do I do!_ Rangiku was freaking out.

"Rangiku," He said her name with caution. His voice came right by her ear.

"You know my past yet you still wish to pursue something?" She asked still not facing him.

"I do not know what I want; maybe all I am asking is a chance for us to get to know each other. As for your past, it is yours and I have no right to form any opinion on it." He said his resistance breaking and his fingertips barely touched her arms. He could feel the shivers that he caused.

He smirked.

"You are very honest." Rangiku said leaning into him though not noticing until their bodies where touching.

"I am." He answered gaining more confidence in their interaction. His fingertips were no longer just barely touching her arms.

Rangiku's mind was becoming clouded with desire and curiosity. It had been so long since shed been held and touched as she was now.

She was losing her grip on reality.

She parted from Byakuya immediately.

"What is the matter Rangiku?" He said cautiously.

"You know you have been honest with me so I will be honest with you." She said turning to face him, "I was all ready to give Hisagi a chance today. I know he likes me. He could maybe make me happy, or at least content. And what I need is to forget about…" She looked down at her feet. Even though she didn't say the name he knew whom she was speaking of.

"And then you pop out of nowhere and start making me all confused by being so…nice to me. And caring. And it's so unsettling." She said looking at him, trying to see if this had all been some kind of sick, twisted joke. But she knew Kuchiki-taicho did not joke around.

"I apologize if I unsettled you." Byakuya said sincerely.

They stayed quiet.

"Then it is Hisagi-fukutaicho you choose" He said trying to gain some control of himself.

Rangiku shrugged. She wasn't certain. There was hope.

"May I ask one favor from you Rangiku?" Byakuya said getting closer to her.

Rangiku looked at him under her eyelashes and nodded.

"May I please take you out for dinner whenever you are free and in the meantime make no concessions to Hisagi-fukutaicho?" Byakuya said, though it came out possessive and bold he had to be certain that at least till their dinner she wouldn't embark in any relationships.

"That is quite bold of you Kuchiki-taicho." She said resenting the possessive tone but in some weird part of her enjoying it as well.

"Byakuya" He corrected her.

"That is quite bold of you Byakuya" She repeated.

"What is your answer Rangiku?" He said getting even closer to her.

_I swear I just want to rip his clothes off! _Rangiku thought, _Whoa Rangiku slow down!_ She blushed at her thoughts.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked noticing the quick spread of pink on her cheeks.

She shook her head.

"Alright, then what is your answer?" He asked again.

She looked at him with deep eyes full of emotions, the clearest one being lust. If he wasn't of nobility he would have gulped.

"Fine, you may take me to dinner and I won't pursue anything deeper with Hisagi." She said smirking.

They were so close to each other, their hearts pumping. Their bodies tingled with the need to be touched and yet they both knew the longer they prolonged the inevitable the better it would be.

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow at 8." He said backing away from her.

"Sounds good, see you then." She said and with one last look she turned to leave.

He didn't stop her or follow her. She didn't look back. She just walked thinking of the events that had happened that day when it hit her…

_I have a date with Kuchiki-taicho! _ She said ecstatically in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know it wasnt amazing but please r&amp;r :) <strong>


	12. The Past

**:$ its been a while hasnt it... my bad :( i have been extremely busy with school and finals and all that nasty stuff and by the time i had time I had no muse :( BUT! I am back..(hopefully lol). I actually have an idea where I want to take the story (even if its only for a couple more chapters) and after that well we shall see lol. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Rangiku took her time walking away from the noble behind her. She wasn't necessarily in a hurry to get anywhere in particular so she wandered around the Seiretei mindlessly, thinking about her up and coming date with none other than Kuchiki-taicho.

As she wandered her feet ended up taking her into the Rukongai. Though in some recess of her mind she noticed where she was going, she was so lost in thoughts that she didn't really notice where exactly she was headed until it was too late.

Before she had time to head in a different direction she saw it, that run-down shack that she had once called home so many years ago.

Her body responded unfavorably. She walked towards it.

_Stop! _She thought to herself, but she couldn't make her feet stop her movement forward.

_Stop! _She yelled at herself with such conviction that she did stop. In front of the shack that her and _him _had shared.

"Gin.."She whispered as her hand slowly caressed the wall.

She found some inner strength to turn around and face the apple trees that were right in front. Rangiku gasped.

_I could have sworn there was someone there! _She thought to herself as she jogged in the general direction of where she thought she had seen someone. But she couldn't jog far. It was like some kind of invisible force was preventing her from leaving the general area.

She took some deep breaths before she turned back to the shack.

Rangiku approached it and this time she went inside.

Tears spilled down her eyes fast.

Though she and he had not lived here in a while, they had always returned here together. On her birthday, on his birthday, to eat dried persimmons for no other reason than to eat them, on special occasions, when they had gotten in a fight they'd both end up here and make up, and especially to find some private time for private activates.

It hadn't been that long since they were here, together, happy.

She could even smell him, still lingering in the air. The blankets where neatly folded and placed on top of a chair in the middle of the room.

She didn't know what compelled her. She had remained so numb to this kind of pain for a while, or well as numb as she could be but now the gates where open.

She set the blankets on the ground and cuddled up. Tears fell down freely and this time she wasn't trying to stop them.

_Why? _She thought sadly. _Why did you do this to me! _

Nostalgically she remembered how many times young Gin had made her cry, leaving her alone with only her tears and sobs as company in this shack. Telling her that he was never coming back and she could starve for all he cared.

But he never did.

He always came back.

Usually bringing food with him and a well-rehearsed apology. And Rangiku, well she would ask if he meant it. Gin would say yes. She would ask him to promise. He would promise. And all was forgiven, shed fall asleep that night with a full stomach and Gin holding her too him to provide warmth.

The memories made her cry harder.

Could it be that easy this time? Rangiku doubted it. But one thought made her cry harder than the rest because it made her feel like a traitor herself.

If he were ever to come back she knew in her heart she would forgive him, no matter what.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and the patience. I appreciate them. This chapter is not amazingly written and I probably could have done a better job with it but I get the point of the chapter across (I hope :p) I personally think its a little jumpy, but im barely shaking off the cobwebs for this story. Thanks again for your patience and R&amp;R pleasee :D<strong>


End file.
